special class
by Digipokemongirl
Summary: The Frontier gang just came back from the digital world then a terrible accident happened. In the present time, Zoe and the gang became a class, a class of special students. Now they have to get along together with the other special classes. Read! Pls.


**Special Classes**

**Chapter 1**

**The incident**

**Zoe and the other came back from the digital world. After going to the hospital to see Kouichi everyone was happy, and all of a sudden her cellphone rang. "Hold on a sec guys" the boys halted and waited for Zoe.**

"**Moshi, moshi"**

_**Zoe this is your auntie**_

"**Oh hi Auntie Jeni, what happened?"**

_**Your father has been sent to the hospital. I was on my way to the grocery store to buy some stuffs while I was busy buying groceries, I heard the news that your father was shot.**_

**Izumi couldn't believe about what she just heard, he beloved father was dead. Zoe turned pale, she was just standing there frozen. "W-which hospital he's in?"**

_**Shibuya Hospital**_

**Izumi saw an ambulance coming their way. They stood aside, after the ambulance passed by them, Zoe ran back to the hospital. "Zoe, wait!" Takuya said, he looked at the others then they nodded their heads. They followed Zoe in the hospital. "Nurse where is Mr. Orimoto's room? I'm her beloved daughter" Zoe said "Room 350" Zoe ran up stairs looking for the room still the boys were behind her.**

"**Papa!!!" she cried out when she opened the door. When she came in there was a sound like *toooooooootttttttt* which means her father was dead. The doctors gave way to Zoe. "Papa…." Zoe held her fathers hand and cried. "I'm so sorry papa, I never should left you behind…"**

***flashback***

**Time before going to the digital world**

"**Papa, where are we going?" Zoe asked impatiently. "We're going to a party so be quiet" her father said calmly.**

***ring, ring***

**Zoe took out her cellphone and saw a new message. It says:**

**Do you want to join? Yes/No**

'**Maybe I won't be bored with all this' Zoe thought and pressed yes another new message came out. It says:**

**Go to Shibuya station before 6:00**

'**Man this will be great!' "Um… dad… can we stop by Shibuya Train Station? I forgot that me and my friends are meeting there" Zoe said. "I thought you don't have friends" "I made new friends , ha, ha, ha…" Zoe said in a nervous tone. "Okay. Driver Shibuya Train station please"**

**The driver stopped in Shibuya Train Station to make Zoe's stop. "Bye papa!" she kissed her dad good-bye then left…**

***End of Flashback***

**Zoe cried more because it was her fault. Her friends stood beside her to comfort her. "I'm sorry Miss Orimoto" the driver came inside. "It's okay Richard, it's okay. It's my fault anyway" Zoe said to the driver. "Miss Orimoto, do you want to make a funeral for your father?" the doctor asked "Yes, and I want my father to be happy" Zoe left the room with her friends and the driver.**

"**C'mon guys I'll give you a ride home" Zoe said entering the limousine then the boys. While the car was moving, Takuya asked "Zoe, you never said that your father was rich" "Well, I didn't want you guys to know cause' you'll think that I maybe rich but boastful! Now that were best friends, I guess that you guys would understand" Zoe explained. "Oh"**

"**Hey, I heard that Mr. Orimoto was one of the richest persons of the whole world" Kouji said and Zoe nodded. "Now that my father's dead. Now that I don't know who will keep the money and businesses, me or my other sisters…" in the last part Zoe said it in a low tone. "You have sisters?!" they said and Zoe nodded.**

"**I didn't want to tell you cause' I hate talking about them especially my twin sister" **

"**Twin Sister?!"**

"**Hey would you stop shouting at me?! And yes I do have a twin sister, 10 months younger than me"**

"**Cool!!!"**

"**Hey Zoe it's okay if we could spend time with you… since you know everything about us… why don't you show or whatever about you and your family" Takuya said. "Well till Kouichi's fine… maybe tomorrow 6:00 am don't be late. Meet me there…" Zoe pointed in the park where a Sakura tree is.**

"**Miss Zoe, here's Takuya's stop" Richard said. "Well see ya guys! 6:00 am tomorrow!" Takuya got out of the limousine and went in his house then followed by the others who live in the other street.**

**Zoe was now in the entrance of her father's house. She entered then her four sisters showed up. Ariana had sky blue hair mixed with yellow in the right side and her hiar tied in a pig tail. Louisa had light green hair with pink hair left side in front and her hair tied in a pony tail. Erica had violet hair mixed with orange in two pig tails and some violet and orange hair behind the left over hair. Azel had orange hair ties in a pig tail lower.**

"**Zoe, we heard what happened to papa so spit it out! You were with him all the time!" Ariana said. "I told papa to drop me in the train station in Shibuya to meet some friends of mine" Zoe explained "I thought you never had friends" Louisa said raising an eye brow "I do, you just don't know. Decides I blame myself for this" Zoe walked to her room which was far.**

"**You guys! Don't be like that! We can't blame Zoe for all of this decides she's our sister and she didn't know what would happen to papa" Erica said following Zoe. "Yeah! You should ashamed of yourselves" Azel said "Who's side are you in?" both Ariana and Louisa asked "Zoe's!!!" Azel went to the direction where Zoe and Erica went.**

**The two girls calmed down and frowned. "Maybe we were wrong, maybe Zoe didn't know what happened to papa" Louisa said.**

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 2**

**The Will**

"**She what?!" Arian shouted.**

"**Congrats Zoe!" Erica said shaking Zoe's hand.**

"**Heheh, thanks Erica… I guess papa wanted me to own it" Zoe said.**

"**Yay!!!!" Azel kept jumping in triumph. **

"**There has to be a mistake! I should have those!" Ariana yelled at Mr. Komoniku.**

"**No there are no mistakes, all belongs to Zoe and that's final!" Mr. Komoniku said.**

"**No! no! no!" Louisa cried.**

"**Sorry Miss Louisa, but this is what it says here. So off I go now" Mr. Komoniku left the mansion leaving a hopeless Ariana and Louisa and a happy Zoe, Erica and Azel for Zoe of winning all.**

**Author's Note: I like Special A which made me an idea of making this. And also I have plenty of parings here, which also include some Naruto characters, Ranma ½ characters and Special A. Also I'll be including all the main characters in Digimon adeventure, 02 and tamers! :3 Awwwww!!!! Hikari and Kei forver!!!!! ;3. Chapter 2 'The Will' coming up!**


End file.
